


All I want for Christmas is...

by Hoslastjuliet



Category: INFINITE (Band)
Genre: Babysitting, Fluff and Crack, Multi, Uncle-Nephew Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-02-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:07:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22503769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hoslastjuliet/pseuds/Hoslastjuliet
Summary: Sunggyu is at a crunch to find someone to take care of his five year old son because of a mishap at work,Finally with no choice left he clicks on the contact in his phone thathe thought would be the last person he would choose to babysit!
Relationships: Kim Myungsoo | L/Lee Sungyeol
Kudos: 9





	All I want for Christmas is...

It was just the day before Christmas vacation starts, Sunggyu’s house already screamed the upcoming occasion with all the decorations being put up hastily and more of them in boxes lying around the living room haphazardly.  
Scratching his head while eyeing them he made his way to the coffee machine to get himself a shot of the bitter bliss. He sighed a couple of times leaning against the kitchen counter trying to figure out ways for having a peaceful weekend coming ahead in full force which marked the start of the merry holidays.  
He promised his wife who had gone to aid to her sick mother in Melbourne that the house would be in good safe hands till she returned. She was already apologetic to leave him alone with their son who was eagerly waiting to celebrate the start of his holidays with his parents on a weekend getaway to Sunggyu’s family home. But all went downhill when his mother-in-law broke three ribs and fractured a leg after taking a dreadful fall on her way home from aqua aerobics, which pushed his wife with no choices but to fly there to tend her widowed mother.  
He went upstairs to see if his little boy had woken up after crying all the way from the airport back home last night; it was a huge struggle to get him to sleep after they both got back. He just wouldn’t take any reason for being away from his mother even after sunggyu tempted him with options of buying more gifts or doing whatever he wanted for the weekend. Until his tears finally wore him out.  
“You look like an angel while sleeping daehan-ah” sunggyu said to himself smiling quietly looking over his son. The tiny five year old slept with his spider-man quilt covering his small built hugging his figurines. Sunggyu leaned to slowly run his fingers through the little boy’s hair making him shift a little which made sunggyu to step back in surprise. He left the room to let him sleep a little longer while he contemplated on what to cook for the two of them.  
His boss was kind enough to let him off the hook for the weekend after he worked his ass all week to prepare for their company’s 10th anniversary celebrations happening right after the weekend on Monday.  
Sunggyu wanted to snuggle in bed all weekend with his wife while his parents took care of their grandson. He really wanted the weekend to make up for all the time he was apart from his wife and son, but looking at the mishap he was rather dejected to even do anything without her. But she made him promise to not make daehan unhappy under any circumstance, plus it had been a long time since it was just him and daehan. So he did actually look forward to all the tantrums and gimmicks his son was going to throw at him all weekend.  
Shuffling through the items around the kitchen, he made them a small brunch since it was already 11 am. He heard the squeaks of the door opening with his son slowly making his way towards the kitchen.  
“Morning dae” sunggyu smiled widely walking up to pick his little one up, daehan immediately snuggled to his father’s embrace rubbing his tiny eyes which resembled his father’s impeccably.  
Sunggyu rubbed his tummy asking him if he was hungry to which Daehan nodded frantically, placing him on the high chair he went to get the food for them to start eating.  
“What do you want to do today?” he looked up to his son while sipping his coffee. He still looked sullen from all the wailing last night but Sunggyu was relieved his appetite was still intact as he watched his five year old gulp his fried eggs and rice balls.  
Daehan circled his spoon around his empty plate thinking deeply, he was still upset to not have his mother but he promised her he won’t cry and behave like a good boy so he still stayed in Santa’s list of good children. He continued pouting before his dad called him once more before taking away his plate to the sink.  
“I want to go to the park…and the aquarium” Daehan spoke carefully, eyeing his father who was looking at something on his phone.  
Sunggyu smiled warmly at how cute his request was as he walked up to his son to kiss his forehead, “Of course, and then we’ll have dinner at your favorite dumpling shop too”  
Daehan bounced on his chair in excitement and stood up to hug his father, “I will teach you all about the fish names so you won’t get lost appa” he rattled to his amused father as he spoke animatedly to keep his attention intact when he heard his phone buzzing.  
Sunggyu ignored it for a few minutes as he listened intently to his son before asking him to go play while he finishes the call before they take a bath and head out in some time.  
As soon as he was put to the floor Daehan ran to the stairs shouting out the things he was going to pack for his fun date. He couldn’t contain his excitement as he used his hands also while climbing the stair fearing he might fall down and ruin everything.  
“You know you can always hold the rail instead of your hands dae” sunggyu spoke loudly, laughing looking at his son struggling to climb the stairs.  
“I know I know” screeched his little one as he finally made it to top of it and ran towards his room.  
Sunggyu himself made it to his room upstairs and finally grabbed to see who was calling him repeatedly only to find five missed calls from his assistant. He cursed before dialing her number mumbling, “This better be important” he cursed when she picked up his phone before the first ring could end.  
“Sunggyu I need you to come to the office immediately” she spoke with a shaky voice,  
“You know I am taking the off this weekend right? Whatever it is it can wait” he replied with so much annoyance stacking up just thinking about work,  
“But this is…” before she could finish, his boss grabbed the phone and yelled “GET YOUR ASS HERE AS SOON AS POSSIBLE OR I AM GOING TO FIRE YOU KIM SUNGGYU”  
Sunggyu was startled to listen to his boss scream like that as he could hear his assistant took back the phone when she broke the awful news to him, “Our caterer for the party scammed us, we aren’t able to reach him and his address is non-existent. Boss is going hysteric you really need to come here sunggyu” she pleaded to him,  
“WHAT?” exclaimed a tensing sunggyu continuing, “The caterer did what?”  
“Shit” he banged the table.  
“Fine, I’m on my way. Try to calm down boss and quickly start searching for any newbie caterers. Because no sane man would agree to cook a three course meal for 400 guests in less than 48 hours, I really can’t believe that asshole was a scam. I thought we did a background check” sunggyu shouted frustatedly at his assistant trying to find his bag and keys when someone tugged his pants.  
He looked down to see Daehan holding his iron man towel.  
“Oh my god” he exclaimed once more sitting down on the bed clutching his hair. How did he forget about Daehan? He sure can’t take his son all the way to work. He was supposed to go to the park and then the aquarium followed by dinner at Daehan’s favorite dumpling shop.  
“Appa, what happened? Come on let’s go have a bath, we have lots to do today” he said impatiently dragging sunggyu’s pajama pants towards the door with his tiny fingers clutching onto the fabric tightly.  
“Umm…Daehan-ah” he scratched his head apologetically looking at his son, “I need to go to work now, there has been an emergency” he slowly kneeled next to his son meeting his eye-level.  
“NO” Daehan screeched while blobbing on the floor pouting heavily, “You said we were going to have lots of fun today. Just the two of us”  
“Well you will definitely” he assured his son shaking his head as he paced around the room trying to think of something, something that would not ruin his son’s day at least.  
He held his breath for a minute before scampering for his phone on the bed; he quickly opens his contact list scrolling through it to find the perfect prospect to keep his son entertained and safe until he fixes the fiasco at work.  
He dials a number he spots with the second scroll, “Pick up pick up pick up” he chanted as he watched Daehan lose interest looking at his dad’s antics as he pulled out his marvel figurines from the night stand and started playing with them leaning against his parent’s bed.  
“WOOHYUN” he shouted as the called picked up the phone, “What took you so long? Anyways I need you to get your ass in like twenty minutes to my house and look after my son” he rapped while aligning his work files from his desk into his bag.  
“Woah slow down daddy gyu. I can’t hear you” Woohyun replied laughing. Sunggyu could hear loud voices behind him as he recognized the one which was deafening, “Is that Dongwoo?” he questioned his best friend curious to know what his neighbor was doing with him.  
“Yes, I was about to call you after I met him and his boyfriend Hoya near my workplace. We promptly made a plan to grab lunch together but remembered you need to take care of Daehan” he explained listening to sunggyu’s angry puffs through the phone.  
“Now you are stealing my neighbors too after taking away all my work colleagues away to hang out with you” he sounded very pissed  
“Hey, I’m not the one who is cocky and judgemental. They are nice people whom you introduced to me, who actually prefer to go out with me rather than a grumpy old person like you” Woohyun reasoned knowing that he was feeding to his best friend’s rage.  
“We can have that conversation later but you need to get here as soon as possible, its an emergency” Sunggyu pleaded desparately when he heard the loud voices of cheers once again.  
He gasped realizing but anyways asked hoping it was not true, “Are you guys drinking?”  
“Yes” woohyun yelled cheekily on the phone holding his beer glass up for another cheer.  
Sunggyu grunted loudly hanging up the call and sat down on his bed defeated looking at his son busy flying thor across his knee, he definitely cannot leave his son with his intoxicated best friend and looking like his Plan B of asking his neighbor was a failure too.  
“Daehan-ah, Appa is running out of choices now. Is there anybody you would like to go out to the park to play?” he asked his son hopelessly.  
The little one titled his head to tell as if he was thinking with his tiny index finger tapping his chin, “Uncle Jjong” he said which made his father’s eyes once again go wide eyed as he quickly took his phone to call him.  
“How didn’t I think of him?” sunggyu murmured as he waited for his brother-in-law to pick up his call, although he was inexperienced sunggyu was willing to let him babysit his son since he knew Daehan wouldn’t feel uncomfortable around his favourite uncle.  
“Hyung” the younger sounded excited,  
“Sungjong-ah, Hyung needs some urgent help right now but first please tell me you are not drinking?” sunggyu wanted to confirm facts before getting his hope high.  
Sungjong laughed, “Sure, tell me. And I’m definitely not drinking have you looked at the time it’s not even past noon” he replied quizzically at such a sudden question sensing how desperate sunggyu must have been to actually call him with a request.  
“I need you to come and take of your nephew. I have an important emergency that came up and I have to rush back to my office to sort things out. Please help me out?” he spoke fast but clear enough for sungjong to understand  
There was a momentary silence and sigh before sungjong spoke, “I’m sure my sister must have forgot to mention it to you with the accident that happened with mother”  
“Tell me what” sunggyu tensed as he knew this conversation wasn’t going in the direction he wanted.  
“I am actually heading to Paris on an important business trip hyung, a popular designer contacted me after seeing my final year portfolio. If I seal a good deal, I might actually get to work with him. This was why my sister volunteered to go look after mom” he said with an apologetic tone.  
Sunggyu knew his wife’s brother was studying to become a designer and even got a scholarship to a prestigious arts college in Korea all through his sheer talent. He was now feeling guilty to have SOS-ed him while he was going to something that was extremely important to him,  
“I’m sorry hyung, really I am” sungjong continued,  
“No no no, I am the one who is sorry. Good luck with your meeting” he tried to sound supportive, not to make sungjong feel bad as he continued to talk to convince him that he’ll figure out something and hung up the phone.  
He was now growing anxious as he was supposed to be at the office by now but he was failing pathetically to find someone to look after his son. He really wanted to take his son to work but given the whole mishap, taking a five year old to a place with a hysteric boss isn’t what he wished for.  
Daehan finally broke his father’s train of thoughts when he pushed hulk across his face in irritation that he was still at home and not on the monkey bars he has wanted to play for so long since school ended.  
“I know son, we both are upset to be in such a situation but I can’t leave you alone nor can I ditch work today” he let out a deep sigh and fell back on the bed looking anguished. Daehan jumped twice to get on the bed barely managing with his height as he grabbed his father’s knee to climb on it and sat next to see his father. He looked very tired and sad. He didn’t like it when his parents looked like that. He really missed him mom right now but he knows that if he mentions that it would only add more misery to his father.  
“Appa” screeched his son in sudden excitement like he found something and pointed towards something while bouncing on sunggyu’s hand.  
“What?” sunggyu half groaned as he slightly lifted his body to look where his son was pointing with such excitement. It was to a big framed picture right over the left side lamp by the bed.  
Sunggyu looked at it for a whole minute in silence; it was a picture of his family during his college graduation. His wife wanted to have a picture of both their families before they got married on the sides of the lamp above the bed. She chose that picture because it reminded of a cute hamster she once had as a pet.  
He shook his thoughts trying to understand why his son chose that picture to bring to his attention and he realized why.  
“I can’t believe I’m doing this” sunggyu murmured as he clicked on the contact in his phone that he thought would be the last person he would choose to babysit his son.  
“Pick up the phone goddammit myungsoo” he yelled in annoyance that his little brother wasn’t attending the call when he was in such a situation.  
Kim myungsoo was sunggyu’s younger brother who dropped out of college to start a career in photography which their parents were totally against so he cut all his connections with his family until sunggyu’s got married and had daehan that he started to slowly come into the family, all thanks to sunggyu’ wife. Sunggyu wasn’t really close with his brother but he was slowly trying to with a push from his wife.  
“Hyung?” myungsoo spoke with shock and surprise mixed in his tone on why the hell was his brother calling him when it wasn’t even his birthday or any other family occasion that was happening in the near future.  
“Answer two questions before we talk further” sunggyu spoke impatiently leaving myungsoo more confused.  
“Are you drinking?” sunggyu shot the first one,  
“WHAT? No hyung…why are you asking-“myungsoo replied with confusion in his voice,  
“Are you in seoul?” sunggyu asked him the final one,  
“Yes I am, where else will I be?” myungsoo answered sensing the urgency in sunggyu’s voice.  
“Good, get your ass to my house in the next 30 minutes. I don’t care what you are doing but you need to get here NOW” sunggyu high pitched getting up from the bed relieved to have actually found someone although he wasn’t sure about his credibility to take care of his son.  
“Sure hyung” myungsoo replied, drowning in confusion knowing his brother wasn’t taking NO for an answer with how he spoke.  
Before sunggyu hung up he spoke once again, “Are you still dating that tall pole thing?” he couldn’t believe he was going to actually ask more than his brother’s presence.  
“Yes, he has a name hyung” myungsoo laughed at how he always made fun of his tall boyfriend, sungyeol.  
“Does he still work at the kindergarten?” he asked to confirmed after vaguely remembering myungsoo’s boyfriend was a kindergarten teacher.  
“Bring him along” he finally said it with a huge sigh and hung up.  
-  
In less than twenty minutes myungsoo and sungyeol made it house not sure of why sunggyu wanted them especially together in his house out of the blue.  
Sunggyu came running to open the door while hurriedly buttoning his shirt with a tie dangling around his neck,  
“I don’t have time so get your ears perked up and do not miss even a single thing I say” he said trying to pick up his bag from the couch as he pulled out a paper he had jotted a few things while he was waiting for them to come.  
“I have an emergency at work so I really have to go there now, you both are going to take care of daehan” he looked at them handing out the paper.  
They looked amused trying to process all the things sunggyu said and nodded not knowing if they were allowed to speak,  
“I already gave him a bath, so you can strike that out. You need to take him to the park in our neighborhood which he would be more than welcome to give directions to, then the aquarium to which I’ve already sent you the address along” he pointed at myungsoo who hurriedly took out his phone to check the message from his older brother.  
“You can take the bag I packed for daehan in case he gets hungry or thirsty, under no circumstance you ought to buy him anything except ice cream from outside since he’s allergic to a lot of things which I have jotted down in the paper” sunggyu looked at sungyeol who nodded frantically while reading the paper.  
“For dinner, if I don’t make it by then call me I will order a delivery for the three of you since I can’t risk you feeding something wrong to my son” he spoke deep sighing as he finished tying his tie.  
“I can’t believe I’m even doing this” he rubbed his face looking at myungsoo and sungyeol look at each other smiling.  
“Hyung, are you done?” myungsoo huffed out,  
“Please don’t kill my son myungsoo” he glared at his little brother,  
“And you keep an eye on both of them from getting lost. I trust you more than my brother” he eyed sungyeol,  
“Yes sir” sungyeol smiled saluting at sunggyu.  
“Now if you may leave we’ll take care of your son, don’t worry so much” sungyeol beamed confidently at sunggyu who looked like he was about to cry to leave his son with them.  
He nodded and called out for his son to come down,  
“UNCLE MYUNG” daehan came running down with his high pitched tone in excitement to see his uncle after a long time.  
Myungsoo squatted to hug him; “I can finally change your choice of favorite uncle and beat sungjong” he spoke laughing loudly remembering how daehan picked sungjong as his favorite when he was asked to vote in his birthday party last year.  
-  
The duo had finally completed the first mission of taking daehan to the aquarium where sunggyu had dropped them off before leaving to work and not forgetting to remind them to keep their son alive before he comes back. The little one was so excited to see the fishes that he forgot he was supposed to be with his father but his uncle’s boyfriend was doing a really good job of making him feel thrilled for knowing so many facts about those fishes that he didn’t even know himself. Daehan clung onto sungyeol like a koala much to myungsoo’s displeasure but he was happy seeing his nephew was having a blast.  
“I didn’t know you loved fishes just like me, I am happy I got to go to the aquarium with you” daehan beamed at sungyeol who was explaining to him how although jellyfish and crayfish have fish in their names but don’t actually belong to the category of fishes.  
Myungsoo stood next to them taking pictures of his nephew and his boyfriend engaging in an animated conversation about sharks now.  
“Well I am more than delighted to give inputs about fishes for a genius little man like you” sungyeol said ruffling daehan’s hair earning an excited squeal from the boy as they made their way out of the aquarium.  
“I am glad we came to the aquarium before the park, I would have used up all my energy if we went there first. Appa is so bad at planning sometimes” daehan spoke while dangling his feet on the bench they were sitting out the aquarium waiting for their cab back home.  
The two adults looked at each other before laughing at the kid sitting between them teasing his dad like it was easy as breathing, “I would never have the courage to say something like that to my dad” sungyeol said watching daehan now ranting of how his father was having a mental breakdown and forgot about him for a while in the morning.  
“My mother told me I should always voice out my feelings no matter what and if they are wrong she would always be there to correct me” said the five year old rather proudly,  
“Remind me how you are only five years old” myungsoo said in amusement at the words coming out of his little nephew.  
They had finally reached back home to feed daehan his lunch while they tried to find themselves something to eat before heading to the playground the little kid was eagerly waiting for.  
“I don’t think you should leave out the peas to the side” myungsoo said eyeing the younger boy who sneakily tried moving the peas out of his rice bowl his father had packed for him earlier.  
“Also the garden salad has been left untouched” myungsoo pointed out once more,  
Daehan sulked a little and nodded saying he would eat them but only ended up making small patterns with his fork on the bowl in front of him.  
Myungsoo was about to tell him once more when sungyeol stopped him, he shook his head and whispered daehan would eat on his own since he’s grown little man enough for the little boy to hear. To which daehan smiled proudly for he felt happy that he wasn’t being nagged upon or being handled like a baby.  
Sungyeol calmly started eating his own salad, while gesturing myungsoo to do the same ignoring daehan who was now watching the two adults in front of him eating their food while not continuing to complain of him not touching his own food. He continued watching them as they finished their own bowl of salad and were now starting to eat their curry rice while talking to each other and involving him too.  
Daehan was surprised once again, but didn’t want to be the left one out at the table and quickly started eating his salad while watching them tell each other how the curry rice tasted. He wanted to get to their level too; he was a grown little young man like uncle yeol had pointed out earlier. He wanted to live up to that expectation and to do that he had to start finishing his salad which he did and actually found it yummy with the vegetable dip his uncles had given him telling him to keep it a secret from his appa.  
“How did you do that?” myungsoo was amazed at how daehan had finished up his salad and ate the curry rice all on his own and even didn’t forget the peas.  
“Well you need to just let the little human take decisions on his own; it always works wonders instead of nagging them to do it. Once they decide on something nothing is ever going to stop them” sungyeol winked at his boyfriend while he did the dishes looking at myungsoo who was cleaning the table.  
“You are so good with kids” he smiled widely pecking sungyeol on his cheeks, “We should start to think of having some” he added in a low tone but enough for the man next to him to hear it.  
“If that’s what you call a proposal, we are breaking up now” sungyeol deadpanned as he wiped the dishes and placed them neatly on the racks.  
“That’s not what I meant, stop being so dramatic” myungsoo groaned at his antics, before he could reply his phone buzzed with his brother’s call which he had been attending every 30 minutes ever since he had dropped them off asking for their whereabouts and proof of his son still in one piece for which myungsoo had to keep sending pictures.  
Sungyeol rolled his eyes and went to see what daehan was doing in the living room, “Where did you find all these toilet rolls?” he was surprised to see the kid make something out of the piles of toilet rolls next to him.  
Daehan pointed to the boxes near the half-finished Christmas tree, “I think your parents left it to give it to somebody daehan. I don’t think you should be playing with them” sungyeol walked closer to the child while trying to get the toilet rolls back from where they had come from.  
Myungsoo let out a small gasp looking at the living room filled with toilet rolls, “Did hyung start a new business? Why on earth are there so many toilet rolls in this house?”  
“Shut up and come help me with these” sungyeol scowled still annoyed with myungsoo from earlier.  
Myungsoo suddenly giggled while racking up the rolls earning a glare from sungyeol, “You remember your last day of college and what we did to that old geezer’s house?” myungsoo continued to smile widely reminiscing a fond memory.  
Sungyeol finally snorted and laughed out nodding, they looked at each other remembering it together before bursting out laughter again. Daehan who was propped between the two adults on the floor looked up curiously at them.  
“What happened uncle myung?” the little one asked innocently to his uncles,  
Once again myungsoo looked at sungyeol and they sat back laughing loudly, “Come on, tell me!!!” daehan screeched impatiently wanting to know his uncles secret.  
“I don’t know if we should be telling him this” sungyeol dragged a little looking at the child now jumping in front of them demanding to be told why they laughed after remembering something.  
Myungsoo laughed and told him it was harmless plus what a little kid like him would do anyways about it and their secret would be safe just like they had kept it for years. But sungyeol wasn’t convinced and tried luring daehan into reminding him about the playground that he wanted to go which the child smartly evaded and was persistent to know what they are hiding him and why he shouldn’t know, he wouldn’t back down to whatever tricks sungyeol tried into distracting him.  
“Fine Fine Uncle myung will tell you, now get down from the stool before you fall down and hurt yourself” myungsoo spoke softly before lifting his nephew from the high stool by the tree he had climbed onto and wouldn’t get down unless they told him.  
Daehan settled in front of the two men looking up at them waiting to be told the secret,  
“So, Uncle yeol here went to college and actually finished the whole thing unlike me but he faced some difficulties along the way” myungsoo started while side-eyeing sungyeol who smiled widely arranging the last of the rolls into the boxes.  
“It was his month before he submitted the final thesis he adopted a dog from a shelter who came volunteering to the campus-“myungsoo was talking when daehan suddenly tugged his arm,  
“What is theesisis?” the little one slurred the word cutely, myungsoo smiled and ruffled his hair “It was his last ever homework in college to finish his studies” to which daehan nodded vigorously asking his uncle to continue on,  
“So when he brought the pet one day to college, his crazy professor thought he kidnapped his dog which apparently looked the same and went mad” sungyeol snorted annoyingly thinking about how that stupid old man went berserk yelling profanities at him every time he would spot sungyeol. The most irritating thing was how the man kept finding fault with his thesis and really put him through hell to get it approved to the point he almost wanted to give his dog to him. The days he would come home extremely stressed with all the difficulties he faced just because the old geezer lost his dog which wasn’t his fault at all bothered him to no end.  
Which was when his brilliant boyfriend came up with an excellent idea when they were celebrating the day on which his thesis finally got approved, although it almost got them arrested but thanks to his beloved they escaped after toilet papering the professor’s front yard. It definitely was the best night of his life if anybody would ask but of course they had to keep it a secret from getting further damaged. But it got him satisfied for the things the evil oaf put him through.  
Myungsoo explained all this to the little kid with censors when necessary and appropriate, they also made him pinky promise to never tell it to anybody.  
Daehan then continued to get ready to go to the park whilst thinking of something deeply, but once his beloved monkey bars came into view. Whoosh! He flew out of sungyeol’s hold and headed there first.  
The couple laughed at how he hugged one of the rods sighing dramatically, “Do you love monkey barks that much?” sungyeol kneeled to the kid’s level. He nodded cutely and started getting on the steps while the two of them kept an eye on him to see if he needed help with his footing.  
It was more fun than daehan thought to have his uncles around; they pushed the swing for him and also the see-saw. Uncle yeol even made Uncle soo dizzy and puke in the penguin trash can when he spun the roundabout so fast daehan almost that his paternal uncle was going to fly out into the air. When he asked if myungsoo was going to die while watch him flail his arms as he made it to the nearby bench and pretend-pass-out.  
Myungsoo felt small hands patting his face more like squishing his cheeks with a voice asking him to wake up, “Uncle soo…Uncle soo wake up, we need to get home!!” the little boy was now tugging the lapels of his coat.  
“Good lord myungsoo, stop being making a scene and get up already” sungyeol’s face hovered over him when he opened his eyes and shutting it immediately.  
He jutted his lips out pouting, “Daehan-ah, I need a magical kiss like in sleeping beauty to get up and go to home with you” he mumbled with a slight smirk forming when daehan latched onto sungyeol demanding him to kiss his uncle fast so they could head home and watch his favorite cartoon with was going to be airing soon.  
Myungsoo yelped when he felt a kick on his legs and coughed telling daehan he need to get the kiss before he got sick and pass out again.  
“KISS HIM FAST YEOL” the little one stomped his feet tugging sungyeol’s hand demanding him impatiently to kiss already.  
Myungsoo smiled into the lips that were attached on his own, and grabbed the lower lip once again before trying to deepen the kiss when sungyeol pinched him hard on his tummy.  
“OWW THAT HURTS YOU ASS-“ myungsoo mumbled the rest into sungyeol’s hands covering his mouth and was getting manhandled by the other two boys dragging him onto the sidewalk to get back home.  
-  
“Myungsoo, you were supposed send me a picture of my son an hour back when you came back from the park. Which part of my instruction did your stupid brain not register?” myungsoo listened to his hyung yell over the phone, sighing deeply.  
“I’m sorry okay, I got a really bad headache and kinda slept in as soon as we came hyung” he mumbled while trying to stay awake.  
“What is daehan doing? Is he alright? Is he alone? Sungyeol is still there right? I swear myungsoo; you had one job-“sunggyu rambled as he spoke hundred miles per hour.  
“Geez hyung, he is watching TV with sungyeol downstairs. I am just lying on his bed like he told me to, by the way when are you coming? I have an early shoot tomorrow”  
“I am almost done once we finalize the contract with the new caterer and do a small background check, I have already ordered dinner for the four of us” sunggyu spoke fast, myungsoo could hear him shouting instructions to someone and then someone else yelling for him. Clearly understanding his hyung’s distress he told him that they would stay for the night if he was running late for which he got a grunt in response.  
“You are welcome hyung” he laughed imagining his hyung almost crying stuck at that chaotic place when all he wanted was is spend his time with his son.  
“I’ll head downstairs and send a picture; you better go before whoever that is behind who is ready to rip your head off if you won’t answer. Daehan wouldn’t want that would he” myungsoo continued to reassure his hyung as he himself got out of the small bed which hardly fit him, but couldn’t say no when his cute nephew gave his own bed to let him sleep till he got better.  
Just when he was making his way out to head downstairs, he heard loud giggles from the room next to daehan’s which he immediately realized who they belonged too, walking towards it slowly he found some tissue paper stuck to his leg at the entrance as he made his way further into what looked the master room.  
Only to find it covered with.  
TOILET PAPER!  
“OH MY GOD GUYS HYUNG IS GOING TO KILL ME” he screeched as he saw daehan who looked like a miniature mummy making one more out of yeol as he ran around the tall crouched figure gleeing and laughing in joy with a toilet paper roll in his hand.  
“UNCLE!!” daehan exclaimed loudly as he shifted to run towards his uncle to transform him also like him,  
“Yeol what happened?” he looked helplessly at his boyfriend who was giggling along with the five year old as he himself took another roll from the pill near the bed to help cover myungsoo faster.  
“Little slugger got me high on sugar, I cannot help it anymore soo” he laughed imagining the truck load of problem they were going to land in and the wrath of Kim sunggyu.  
After they tried to tackle the tiny human in their arms, they successfully tried to rip of all the paper out of the three of them and headed downstairs making sure to lock the room, telling him it’s off limits from now on if he doesn’t want toilet paper monster coming to him at night.  
Though a little sad, daehan got easily distracted to name-the-fish face off with sungyeol as the trio waited for the dinner sunggyu ordered for them.  
Myungsoo happened to finally figure out how the DVD player worked so they settled in front of the television to eat dinner to get him to remove thinking about toilet paper completely.  
After a fun filled dumpling dinner daehan was yapping and running around to have won the tournament against his uncle yeollie,  
“Do you ever get tired?” myungsoo plopped on the couch covering his face as daehan was now bouncing next to him on a cushion with sungyeol standing next to him to make sure he doesn’t fall down and split open his head.  
“His energy is never ending, maybe we shouldn’t have fed him the complimentary chocolate cookies” sungyeol said as he was now being chased with daehan who was now pretending to be a cookie monster yelling ‘me want eat yeollie’ and ‘om nom nom nom’ around the living room.  
After three more rounds of doing the same, the duo gave up and let him jump on top of them while they fell asleep on the carpet.  
-  
Sunggyu finally got his work done and made his assistant swore that she won’t be calling him ever till his holidays were over.  
He guessed all the three must have gone to sleep as he started his car taking one final look at his cellphone to see that yet again myungsoo didn’t answer his call. It was almost dreadful day and he was finally happy that it atleast got sorted out, hell he can’t afford to lose any more to spend time away from his son. His wife already gave him an earful during lunch when he called her to tell what just happened, though she was little relieved at least daehan wasn’t left out of the fun he wanted to have she was a teeny tiny bit forgiving although sunggyu promised to make it up to him for the next two days till she arrived in time for Christmas next week after finding a caretaker for her mother.  
Sunggyu finally pulled on the driveway as he made his way to the front door, he could see the lights and the decoration shining brightly in the living room but there was no noise. Panicking a little he took out his keys and fumbled a little to open it with his shivering hands.  
He walked further towards the middle of the living room to see the TV rolling out the credits for Home Alone; he peered a little down to see a little figure crouched next to two long ones lying on the carpet.  
“Dae?” he said out loudly as he set his bags on the floor and taking his jacket off,  
“APPA” screeched the little one with wide eyes in surprise as he was caught doing something,  
“What are you doing on top of your uncles?” he asked curiously tilting his head to get a better view of the two older men who were in deep sleep.  
“Daehan!” sunggyu let out a short yell before he bent down to pick up his son whilst controlling his laughter,  
“Did you do that to them?” he asked pointed at the doodling all over their faces with a black marker.  
Daehan smiled sheepishly as he circled his arms around his appa’s neck hiding his face in its crook, sunggyu could feel him slightly nodding before he let out a laugh.  
“You are really getting good at doodling” daehan heard his appa say between his laughter as they sat on the couch.  
“Really?!” daehan exclaimed as he came out of his hiding,  
“But didn’t your mother tell you that it is bad to draw anywhere except on your drawing pad” sunggyu said in a slight scolding tone as he tried to examine his son’s tiny hands smeared with the marker.  
Pouting a little daehan whined about how his uncles fell asleep when he told them he wanted to play hide and seek instead of going to sleep, and immediately started to explain what they did in immense detail with animated expression swinging his hands all over the place to make his appa know what and all happened when he was away.  
Sunggyu listened with rapt attention as he slowly got up from the couch making their way upstairs; it was easier for him to make daehan have a bath since the toddler was excited to fill in his dad about the fishes he saw at the aquarium explaining how they moved showing it by clasping his hands. By the time they made it to the bed, daehan was already softly snoring cutely as he snuggled close to his father. Sunggyu kissed the top of his head as he placed his son slowly on top of him and drifted to sleep from all the fatigue he went through that day.  
-  
Sungyeol was the first to wake up, he went to a small panic mode when he realized daehan was missing but let out a sigh of relief when he spotted sunggyu’s jacket on the couch. He guessed he must have taken daehan back upstairs to sleep. Sungyeol then carried his sleeping boyfriend into the guest bedroom downstairs, before he washed up a little of course with a huge startle as he saw his painted face in the bathroom mirror, he laughed out loud thinking fondly of the little devil who must have done it. He then started to clean the living room and make breakfast for the Kim brothers.  
Just when he was about to wake myungsoo up, he heard a loud scream from upstairs whose voice he immediately recognized as he was now starting to kick myungsoo to wake up before they were put to eternal sleep.  
“KIM MYUNGSOO LEE SUNGYEOL I AM SO DAMN GOING TO KILL YOU BOTH” sunggyu yelled at the top of his voice as he descended down the stairs in full rage trying to locate his brother and his boyfriend only to realize the front door open ajar and the sound of a car outside.  
He ran out to the driveway, “DON’T YOU EVER SHOW UP IN FRONT OF ME IF YOU HAVE A DEATH WISH” he yelled as he sprinted across the front pathway only to get a loud reply from the moving car, “I LOVE YOU TOO HYUNG, SORRY ABOUT THE TP-ING”!!  
-  
A week had passed already and sunggyu was still furious at his brother for toilet papering his whole bedroom which took him almost a whole day to clean up because every time he collected them daehan kept spreading it out around again.  
His wife had a laughing fit when both her son and husband gave their versions of how the master bedroom was covered in toilet paper.  
“Whatever it is, I am definitely inviting them both for our family Christmas lunch here gyu” she said before retiring back to the room to wrap up the rest of the presents while sunggyu and daehan were given the duties for shoveling the snow off the driveway.  
-  
The whole house was bustling with Christmas carols and songs playing the background with daehan and his uncles playing around with the toys he got as presents.  
After a week of having his calls rejected by his hyung, myungsoo brought back a huge box of toilet paper to give it to him but of course in secret without his nephew knowing, calling for truce between the brothers.  
“I’m sorry hyung, like really” he finally said to the sulking sunggyu, who was grilling the meat,  
Sunggyu heard his wife clearing her throat as she passed by him to set up the dining table, he groaned a little knowing what it meant and spoke finally “It’s okay myung, I kinda overreacted to the whole thing I guess” he scratched his un-itchy head while giving his brother a smile for which he received a bone-crushing hug.  
Once again going through the same thing with sungyeol, after which he forbade everybody to stop hugging him.  
“But appa you said you like hugs” daehan said while hugging his father’s legs,  
“I do, only if it’s my little cookie monster” sunggyu picked his son up tickling him up as daehan giggled and flailed in his hold.  
They finally started to start eating when daehan’s grandfather started to ask everybody a lot of things, amongst which uncle myung jumped from his seat to give daehan a big hug when he chose him as his favorite uncle. He secretly sent a finger heart to his uncle jjong too since he loved all his uncles so much for all the amazing gifts they gave him this year.  
Now the question around was what their wish for Christmas was, daehan was wondering what to say as there were still two more people before it was his turn on the table to speak.  
“All I want for Christmas is…” the little one gave a pause as he tapped his tiny finger on his chin to think of an answer when an amazing idea came to him.  
“TOILET PAPER” he exclaimed loudly gaining a loud wave of laughter from his family except his father who let out an angry huff of air before throwing something on uncle myung and yeollie. For which he was given dish washing duties as a punishment from his mother.

**Author's Note:**

> Cross posted in AFF under the U/N Sassyhokisser!


End file.
